Albus Severus Potter and the Return to Hogwarts
by cellogirl68
Summary: In this 8th book if "Harry Potter" We will take you back to the days of fun and games, spells and mischief managed, but now we will be walking the halls of Hogwarts with another character, Albus Severus Potter.


"Albus Potter and the return to Hogwarts"

Here it was, 9 ¾ the brick wall lay straight ahead looking old and worn out as if it had been there _quite_ a long time, almost there. You just have to run in to it Albus... Sweat trickled down albus's forehead. It was easy... His father, Harry looked down at him with concerned eyes, the eyes of Lily Evans. He had heard the tales of his father being the most brave student of Hogwarts school of Wizardy, defeating Lord Voldemort and rescuing the Wizarding world. He would never live up to the name of his father... He would always be Harry potter's son, and no more. His sister Lily Luna Potter looked at him with a look of envy and jealousy, her red hair almost bursted in flames from the sunny day, _"You are so lucky Albus, I have to wait two full more years!"_ She made a noise like she just tried something that she ate wasn't so appetizing. He looked over at his father and mother they both smiled warmly.

He had noticed his fathers brother in law, Ron Weasley and his sister in law Hermione Granger... _"Oh there they are!"_ yelled Hermione He watched his aunt and uncle stride over to them joy glued to their faces, _"Oh isn't it heartbreaking watching them go, Harry? Reminds me of when we were young."_ Hermione sighed wiping back tears with her blouse, Rose Weasley and Hugo Weasley my cousins and daughter and son of Hermione and Ron looked at us smiling, you could tell they were stressed of the big day._ "Oh, Albus, Lily, James!"_ She fitted us all into a very tight hug that made my ferret Frisky squeak in terror. _"Oh sorry dear! Rose, Hugo the train is almost leaving the station hurry!"_ She was fixing Rose Weasley's tie when he got down on one knee and pretended to tie his shoelace so he could have some time to relax and be on his own.

But unfortunately his father had noticed his plan and went to come sit next to him, _" I know Albus this is tough for you-" "What if I get put in Slytherin?"_ I interrupted. "Well then Slytherin House will have a smart, brave, and great new student. I sighed _"Albus... Severus... Potter, one of those names was a slytherin, and he... he was the bravest man I ever met."_ said his father. It was weird to think of being put in Slytherin... _" But... if it really means that much to you, you have a choice... the sorting hat takes your option." "Really?"_ My spirits rose! _"Yes."_

_"Albus you are going to be late!"_ his mother shouted. His father gave him a reassuring smile and patted him on the shoulder,_ " Good luck!"_ He had no choice,as he stood up with shaking knees, there was the train, the train to Hogwarts... What could he do now? He put one foot on the train and walked down the long corridor pushing his cart. Young and older kids were yelling spells and tricks and pranks from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes shop. They all looked like they were enjoying themselves very much and made Albus feel a twinge of jealousy, they all could have fun because they knew they didn't have a father who was in Gryfindor and is famous for killing Voldemort. They didn't have that pressure... It was just a stupid old house to them, but if they were in my shoes, they would have to be worried about being Harry Potter's son.

He picked a close seat where Rose Weasley and James potter, his brother were sitting. He could only wave, it felt like he couldn't talk over the horrible stress that weighed his shoulders. _"Hello!"_ Said Rose, her bright red, freckles, and warm smile made him cheer up, then there was his brother,_ "First year is always scary, lil bro!"_ He could only utter one word, _"Yup."_ He pushed his cart to the storage on top of the seats and sat down next to Rose. He sighed and managed to make a sentence, _" Well, your both in griffdynor, so, easy for you to say."_ Rose's smile turned to a frown, _"Now don't be hard on yourself, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff are all very great houses!"_ He looked out at the window, there was his father, mother, aunt, uncle, Lily and Hugo all standing there huddled together like a true family, smiling and waving. He smiled back as the train began to start, everyone started waving. Yes, It was time... for the new story to unleash, Albus Severus Potter was making his way to Hogwarts School Of _Wizarding_.


End file.
